Wasting and waiting
by Skovko
Summary: Elias is an asshole and he knows it. The friendly bartender Bobby tells him to throw some good karma out in the universe and maybe it'll come back to him. That same night he meets a woman that isn't afraid of challenging his inner asshole. Maybe Bobby was right about giving the world a chance. (Inspired by the song "Wash It All Away" by Five Finger Death Punch.)
1. Society, family, social disease

Elias walked through the door to the bar and headed straight for the counter. His friend Bobby was working tonight. Friend was really stretching it. Bobby Lashley was just a friendly bartender but also one of the very few people on this earth that Elias gave a fuck about these days.

"A beer," Elias said.  
"A normal human being would greet me first," Bobby said.  
"Hi, Bobby. A beer, please. See, I even added a please to pretend to give a shit," Elias said.  
"Good boy," Bobby laughed.

Bobby opened a beer and handed it to Elias.

"You know, the world isn't such a shitty place if you just give it a chance," Bobby said.  
"I've given it plenty of changes. It's the world that doesn't give a shit about me," Elias said.  
"What goes around, comes around," Bobby said. "Throw out some good karma in the universe and it'll come back to you."  
"You should be a shrink or a comedian," Elias said.

He grabbed his beer, took a big swig out of it and headed towards an empty table in the back. He just wanted to sit there with his beer and dwell in his own misery. A wish that wasn't granted that evening. He had only been seated for a few minutes when a woman walked over to his table and put down a shot of tequila.

"Here you go," she said.

He eyed her up and down and licked his lips. He didn't care if he made her feel uncomfortable. Uncomfortable people tended to stay away from him. She was pretty though. A bit on the chubby side but he liked that. Her hair was medium brown and reached below her shoulders. Her eyes were dark green and wasn't being ruined by a face full of makeup. She was natural. Another thing he liked.

"Thanks," he slammed down the shot of tequila. "You can leave again."  
"Or I can sit down and talk," she offered.  
"I'm not in the mood," he said.  
"That's okay. I'll leave. Enjoy your evening," she said.

She turned around and he scanned her body again. Red sneakers, black jeans, an old King Diamond t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. That t-shirt had seen better days. She clearly hadn't gone out to hook up with someone. Bobby's words about throwing some good karma out in the universe came back to him.

"Wait," he said. "Do you have a name, pretty face?"

She turned around with a little smile.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked.  
"Well, not _that_ pretty but you're alright," he said.

He sighed at himself. He really didn't have any people skills.

"I'm sorry. I'm an asshole. You are pretty," he said.  
"You're a very confusing man," she said.  
"I know I'm an asshole but I try to be a likeable asshole," he said.  
"You're not succeeding," she said.  
"I know," he said. "You can sit down if you want but I don't blame you if you walk away."

To his surprise she sat down next to him.

"I'm Elias," he said.  
"Hello, Elias," she said.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure I should tell you. I liked being called pretty face," she said.  
"How about your name for the next shot of tequila?" He asked.  
"Pay up first," she said.

He walked up to the counter where Bobby greeted him with a grin. She couldn't hear what was being said but Elias came back with a shot of tequila. He placed it down in front of her.

"Your name," he said.

She grabbed the glass and slammed down the tequila the same way he had done with the shot she had brought him.

"Jordan," she said.  
"Hello, Jordan. What brings you out on a night like this on your own?" He asked.  
"Boredom," she shrugged. "I don't have many friends."  
"Me neither," he said.  
"Misery loves company," she said.

He took another swig of his beer.

"I used to have a lot of friends but they fell away one by one when they started making families. That's not for me. I wouldn't mind a wife at one point, but kids? No thanks. For some reason a lot of them took it as a personal offence that I don't want children. Like that is ever gonna affect their lives. I don't get it," he said.  
"Me neither," she said.  
"That shit isn't for me. Society says you gotta have a family. That's just a fucking social disease to me," he said. "To me a family is me and my dogs."  
"You have dogs? I love dogs," she said.  
"Not yet. Planning on adopting at least two in a nearby future," he said.  
"That's cool. Pets over kids any day," she winked.  
"Did you just transform into my dream woman?" He chuckled.  
"Take me home and find out," she said.

He raised his beer again, smirking while emptying it. He could see she wasn't joking. Some fun with this stranger might be just what he needed. He put the empty bottle back down on the table, grabbed her jaw and leaned in to kiss her.

"I never could resist a woman tasting like tequila," he said. "Let's go. I don't live far away."

She followed him to a nice, little house. When she entered, she saw some unopened boxes in the living room.

"Sorry about the mess. I just moved in here a few days ago and I'm still unpacking," he said.  
"As long as the bed stands," she said.  
"Don't you worry about that, pretty face," he pulled her close. "Even if it didn't, I can be very creative when it comes to showing a woman a good time."  
"Fucking me on the hard floor?" She asked.  
"Among other things if that's what you like," he grinned. "But let's start with the bed."

He pulled her into the bedroom and they tumbled down on the bed together. Their hands roamed each other's bodies while kissing, both of them pulling the t-shirts off each other. He smirked at the sight of the black bra. It didn't get to stay on her for many more seconds. He threw it on the floor and crawled down her body to take a nipple in his mouth. She arched up against him and let out the cutest moan.

"Easy," he chuckled.  
"Skip the foreplay," she said.  
"No," he grinned.

He moved further down her body and opened her jeans. He pulled them off her and tilted his head at the tattoos. Both of her legs had a snake tattoo that swirled around the legs from the ankles and ended with the snake heads on her thighs. He leaned down to study them.

"Damn!" He whistled. "I've seen a lot of tattoos over the years but never something like that. Impressive. And the details are amazing. It must have taken so many hours."  
"Do you wanna admire my tattoos or are we actually gonna fuck?" She asked.  
"Sorry," he laughed. "They're something else. I really like them. But yes, we are gonna fuck."

He placed a kiss on her thigh, grabbed her panties and slid them down her legs. He pushed her legs apart and settled between them.

"Elias, please. Just skip the foreplay," she said.  
"Next time my name comes out of your mouth, it better be because you're screaming it," he said.

She was about to protest again but he pressed his tongue against her clit, making her lose any word she was about to say. Instead she started moaning. He went at it for a minute before pushing two fingers inside her. He loved how wet she already was. She grabbed his hair and tugged on it.

"Elias, please! I need you to fuck me," she pleaded.

He would have loved to make her cum like this first but she seemed both needy and greedy. Maybe if they went for a round two. Right now she seemed to be needing a good fuck more than his tongue. He got out of bed and stripped down. She watched him, a naughty smirk slowly creeping up on her face when she saw him naked.

"See something you like?" He asked.  
"Very much," she answered.

He walked over to a drawer, opened it and pulled out a condom.

"I already had a vasectomy done but since you don't know me, I can't expect you to just believe my word," he said.  
"A vasectomy doesn't prevent diseases," she said.  
"I'm clean," he laughed. "And I'm sure you are too. But I like your way of thinking. Better safe than sorry."

He rolled on the condom and walked back to the bed. He climbed back up between her legs and sat on his knees. He grabbed her legs, pulled them over his shoulders and pushed into her fast. She let out a loud moan and closed her eyes. He began thrusting right away, wanting to make her fall apart as fast as possible.

"Fuck, you're so wet. I love it," he said.  
"Please!" She whined. "Harder! Don't stop!"

He leaned forward, pressing her legs further down towards her own body. He kept his thrusts as hard as he could, watching her enjoying it and hearing her fall apart minutes later. She felt so good when she came and he let go too. He sat back on his knees and lowered her legs again. He pulled her up to sit so he could kiss her.

"That was amazing," she said.  
"It was," he grinned. "I needed that."  
"Me too," she said.

He pulled off the condom, tied a knot on it and leaned forward to kiss her again. She only pecked his lips and got out of bed. He looked on confused as she started locating her clothes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Leaving," she answered. "You're still an asshole. You don't have to kick me out. I'm leaving on my own."  
"Likeable asshole," he reminded her. "Stay the night."

He pulled her back down on the bed, pinned her with his body on top of her and kissed her. He broke the kiss to look at her while his fingers traced her lips.

"Stay the night, pretty face," he said.  
"Why can't you just be a normal asshole?" She joked.  
"I've always colored outside the lines," he chuckled. "And I know that I want another taste of you tomorrow morning before kicking you out."  
"I feel so special," she laughed. "Fine, I'll stay. But only because it's cold outside and I don't wanna walk home this late."  
"Of course. That's the only reason why," he laughed too.


	2. Industry, democracy, hypocrisy

Elias parked his car and stepped out of it. The sign for the building alone was enough to both make him smile and feel sad. He was at the local shelter. Animals always brought a smile on his face but also knowing all these poor souls were in there for one reason or another made him sad.

He chose to keep the smile on his face as he walked towards the building. In there his future companions would hopefully be waiting. He was finally done unpacking everything in his house and he had put up a fence around the garden. It was time to take the next step. A bell sounded as he opened the door.

"Just a second!" Someone shouted from the back.

The voice sounded familiar but he didn't put it together with a face. Not until Jordan came walking out dressed in a pair of black jeans and a Mercyful Fate t-shirt. She wore those red sneakers again. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and a few strands of hair had made their escape and hang loose.

"Sorry, I was just in the middle of lunch," she looked at him. "Elias?"  
"Hi, Jordan," he said.

It had been nearly three weeks since they spent a night together. He hadn't seen her since and he hadn't been expecting to either. After having round 2 in his bed followed by a round 3 in his shower next morning, she had left his house and his life. At least that's what he had thought up until this moment. He hadn't expected to run into her here.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing," he said.  
"I work here," she said.  
"I'll be damned," he grinned.  
"I told you I love dogs," she said.  
"And I told you I wanted to adopt two so here I am," he said.  
"Right," she laughed. "Right this way."

He followed her into another room. There were a lot of cages and most of them had a dog inside.

"Take your time," she said.  
"Any favorites?" He asked.  
"I always have my favorites but I'm not telling you. You need to adopt the one that chooses you," she said.

He started walking from cage to cage, greeting dog after dog. He stopped and smiled widely at a mixed breed.

"Who have we got here?" He asked.  
"A mix between a rottweiler and a corgi. As you can see, he got the beautiful colors and face of the rottweiler but he wasn't too lucky with his small size," she said.

She unlocked the cage and the dog walked out.

"He's a sweetheart. They named him Brutus which I don't like but we gotta keep calling them their original names," she said.

He crouched down and patted the dog that wagged its tail in return.

"He likes you," she said.  
"Osiris," he scratched the dog's ears. "I'll name you Osiris. You're such a good boy."  
"You wanna adopt him?" She asked.  
"He's the one," he smiled at her. "But I want two. Does he have any friends here?"  
"Right next door," she said.

She walked over to the next cage where a dog looking like a smooth collie stood. She unlocked the cage and the dog immediately ran out to greet its friend.

"She's a mix of a smooth collie and a German shepherd. She just got most of the collie's genes. Her name is Elizabeth. We keep them in cages next to each other so they're always close. I wish I could keep them together in the same cage but we're not allowed. It might break their spirit when one is adopted and the other isn't," she said.  
"Isis. Like the Egyptian myths. Osiris and Isis," he said. "I wanna adopt both."  
"You chose my favorites," she grinned. "Let's get the paperwork done."

She walked back to the door and whistled. The two dogs followed her right away.

"And they got manners," he chuckled.  
"I've worked with them," she said.

The paperwork was quickly done and he could call himself a dog owner. Luckily the shelter sold items and food too so he got everything needed for their first day with him.

"I'm gonna miss them," she said.  
"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? It might be easier on them in their new home if there's a familiar face," he said.  
"And here I thought I had heard every pick up line in the book," she said.  
"Come on, pretty face. It's just dinner. But you never know if you might get lucky and get dessert too," he winked.  
"Who can turn down such a smooth offer?" She laughed. "I'll be there around 7."

She was surprised when she found a table with different kinds of sushi when she arrived at his house at 7.

"Did you buy the entire menu?" She asked.  
"I didn't know what you like so I took a little of everything," he said.  
"Isn't this something you should be doing as a romantic gesture for a girlfriend instead?" She asked.  
"Likeable asshole, remember?" He chuckled.  
"You're counting on getting laid, aren't you?" She chuckled too.

She sat down and reached for a piece with salmon.

"So what do you do for a living?" She asked.  
"Take a guess," he said.  
"You work in a factory where you complain about your boss in a secret blog behind his back?" She asked.  
"Industry isn't me," he said.  
"A lot of things aren't you," she laughed. "Do you even vote?"  
"Industry, democracy, whatever. Yes, I vote. Do I like it? No. I don't care much for a lot of normal things. It's all hypocrisy in the end anyway. People wanna complain for no reason," he said.  
"And you complain about those people so you're not exactly any better," she said.

He laughed at that. She was right. He wasn't better than other people. He never claimed to be. His laughter died down and he smiled at her.

"I don't complain about you," he said.  
"I'm still special," she smiled. "So what do you do?"  
"I make jingles for commercials. I have a side project with making real music too. I sell a bit online. Not enough to live off of it alone. That's why I make jingles. But I like making music," he said.  
"You keep surprising me," she said.  
"Do I?" He smirked.

He leaned in, pushed her hair away and kissed her neck.

"How surprised will you be if I fuck you right now on this table?" He asked.  
"Elias!" She moaned. "Damn you!"

He kissed her and yanked her up from her seat. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself on her back on the table next to the sushi. He yanked her jeans and panties off, ran his hands up her thighs and flicked his tongue over her clit once.

"Elias! Please!" She moaned.  
"It's a table. I gotta eat here," he joked.

He planted his face between her legs and held on tight to her thighs. He gave her all he had, wanting her to cum as fast as possible. She tugged on his hair but he didn't budge. Instead he moved his tongue faster. She cried out shortly after, arching her back up. He stood up and pulled her ass to the edge of the table. He pulled up a condom from his pocket before starting to open his jeans.

"You planned for this, didn't you?" She asked.  
"A man can dream," he winked.

He pushed his jeans and briefs down to his knees and rolled on the condom. He grabbed her legs to make her wrap them around him. He thrust into her and leaned over her, kissing her while constantly moving his hips. She caught his bottom lip with her teeth, biting down as she came. It hurt, but the pain only aroused him more. Three more hard thrusts and he came too. He leaned his head up with a smile. She ran her thumb over his bottom lip and showed him the blood on it.

"Sorry," she said.  
"Don't be. I liked it," he said.  
"I didn't mean to make you bleed," she said.  
"It's just a small bite. It'll heal in no time," he said.

He pulled out of her and helped her up from the table. He pulled off the condom and tied a knot on it. He pushed his jeans and briefs all the way down and stepped out of them. She looked at him confused as his t-shirt went off next and he was completely naked.

"Get out of your t-shirt and bra. We're gonna dine naked. See it as a new experience," he said.  
"What makes you think I haven't done that before?" She smirked.  
"Not with me," he said.  
"No, I was alone. And I was eating ice cream and crying. I was a teenager and the love of my life through the last two weeks wanted to date my best friend instead," she said.  
"Oh, the heartbreak of young love. I feel you," he said.

They both laughed. He grabbed her chin and pecked her lips.

"Sit down, pretty face. I'm just gonna throw the condom in the trash and then I'll be right back," he said.

He walked out in the kitchen to throw out the condom. She was seated when he came back in. He sat down next to her and gently squeezed her thigh.

"Looks like I got my dessert before dinner," she said.  
"No, that was starters. After dinner you'll get dessert for hours. You're gonna be so full," he said.  
"You're weird," she laughed.

He took his phone that was placed on the table and handed it to her.

"I want your number," he said.  
"Why? It's not like you're gonna call me. You're an asshole," she said.  
"Likeable asshole," he corrected. "And I might text you one night when I'm drunk."  
"Fine," she grabbed the phone and put in her number. "But don't expect me to wait around to hear from you."  
"Of course not. Don't expect me to actually reach out," he grinned.


	3. Media, hysteria, down on my knees

Jordan looked at the unknown number on her phone. She wasn't expecting any calls this evening. She was about to start a Nightmare On Elm Street marathon. She wanted to watch until she passed out. It was probably a phone seller. She clicked the red button and put her phone down. Ten seconds later it started ringing again with the same number. She clicked the green button.

"Not interested in whatever you're selling," she said.

She hung up before the other person could say anything. 30 seconds later a text came through from that number.

_"Pick up."_

She knew no phone seller would be texting so when the unknown caller started calling again, she chose to pick up.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"I'm offended that you think I'll sell my body," he said.  
"Elias?" She asked.  
"Hello, pretty face," he said.  
"I thought you weren't gonna call," she said.  
"I tripped and hit your number," he said.  
"Three times?" She chuckled. "And the text?"  
"Osiris texted you. He misses you," he said.

She went from chuckling to laughing. Still same old, weird Elias.

"So what do you want? A booty call?" She asked.  
"I was hoping for a live performance," he said. "Come over."  
"I don't know. I was about to get down and dirty with Freddy Krueger," she said.  
"Don't make him finger you with those knives," he said.

She laughed loudly again.

"That line wins. I'll be right over," she said.

She drove to his house. He opened the door while she stepped out of the car. He tilted his head and smirked at the sight of her in a short, flowy, dark purple dress that allowed her snake tattoos to be fully on display.

She walked over to him but before she could greet him, he pulled her in and kissed her as if he tried to devour her. He pulled her dress up to her hips and pushed her panties down while he moved her to the living room. She had managed to open his jeans by the time they got there. Getting her through the living room and into the bedroom seemed like it would take too long. He pulled out a chair, sat down and pulled her down on his lap.

"Elias!" She panted.  
"Need you!" He nibbled on her earlobe. "Now!"

She stuck her hand down his jeans and managed to get his dick free. He grabbed her ass and moved her forward so she could slide down on his dick.

"Fuck!" He hissed. "I love that you're always so fucking wet. Ride me, pretty face. Make me cum."

He kept squeezing her ass as she rode him, burying his face in the crook of her neck, biting down on her delicate skin. She started tensing up and he dug his nails into her buttocks. She cried his name right into his ear as she came. Her pussy was squeezing him tightly, forcing him to cum a second after her. He moved his arms around her to hold her, leaving kisses over the skin he had just bit.

"Hi," she finally said.  
"Hi," he chuckled.

They looked at each other and laughed. She placed her hands on his cheeks, caressing them with her thumbs while leaning in to kiss him softly. She looked at him again with a smile on her face.

"What?" He asked.  
"You look so cute right now," she said.  
"Cute?" He laughed.  
"Can I take a picture of you?" She asked.  
"Sure, get out your phone and post it all over social medias for people to see how you live your life. Let's all pretend to be oh so fucking happy when none of us are," he said.  
"That escalated fast," she said.

She stood up and stepped away from him. He stood up too, tucking his dick back into his jeans.

"It's just hysteria really. They're all whining and bitching but they're never wrong themselves. Oh no. Look at our perfect lives. We do it right. You're all wrong. And in reality they're all down on their knees, fucking miserable. Sure, post me all over facebook or instagram to show the world how happy you pretend to be," he said.  
"Fuck you, Elias!" She said. "I don't give a shit about social medias. I'm not on facebook, instagram, twitter or whatever they're all called. I just wanted a fucking picture of you for myself but that was apparently too much to ask. I get it. We're nothing but fuck buddies but I didn't think a fucking picture could do this much damage in your world."  
"Jordan," he sighed.  
"Whatever you're planning on saying, save it. I don't wanna hear it," she said.

She walked out in the hall, found her panties on the floor and put them back on. He followed behind, trying to think of something to say.

"Jordan, wait. I'm an asshole. You already know this," he said.  
"I should have let Freddy fingered me instead. At least I would know what I would get," she said.

He couldn't help but laugh at that. Him laughing only made her more mad. She walked out of his house without another word. He stopped laughing and chased after her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Please, come back inside."  
"Everything you said in there could have been said about you. You're fucking miserable and you don't care who you hurt. I never wanted anything more from you than what you've already given. I wasn't gonna ask you to be my boyfriend or anything. I wasn't gonna run around and brag to people about you. Yet you chose to see me as you see everyone else. Like I don't fucking matter at all. And I don't, do I? I don't fucking matter. I'm just a hole for you to keep your dick wet," she said.

She got into her car and drove away. He stood outside watching the tail lights disappear down the street before walking back inside where Osiris and Isis were waiting for him.

"I fucked up, guys," he sighed. "Like really fucking bad."

She was fuming in the car, punching the steering wheel a couple of times. She moved around in the seat as she felt his semen run out and make her panties wet in a unpleasent way. Of course the first time they ended up fucking without a condom would be the time where she didn't get to clean up afterwards. It felt like he got the final word in their argument by that.


	4. Morality, brutality, fuck what you think

"Hi, Bobby," Elias said.  
"You look like something the cat dragged in," Bobby said.  
"Just give me a beer," Elias sighed.

Bobby opened a beer and placed it down in front of Elias.

"Did the world shit on you some more?" Bobby asked.  
"No, this time I was the one shitting on the world. Or just on her," Elias said.  
"Her? Who?" Bobby asked.  
"Jordan. That woman I left with a month ago if you remember that," Elias answered.  
"Brunette, right? I remember her," Bobby said. "So what did you do?"  
"I was being as asshole," Elias said.  
"Nothing new there," Bobby chuckled.

He wiped the counter while looking at Elias. Usually Elias would disappear down to a table in the corner. This time he kept standing there looking lost.

"Have you tried calling her?" Bobby asked.  
"This morning, yes. I was hoping she just needed the night to cool off and then she'd talk to me again. She didn't pick up. I texted her to please call me whenever she got the time but I've heard nothing," Elias said.  
"Go to her. Say your peace and accept if she still says no," Bobby said.  
"I don't know where she lives. I only know where she works. The shelter closes in 30 minutes," Elias said.

Bobby took the beer back before Elias even had a sip.

"Hey!" Elias tried.  
"Go to her," Bobby repeated. "If she still rejects you, you can come back here and drink for free all night."  
"I'm gonna hold you to that," Elias said.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever," Bobby chuckled.

Elias nodded his head and walked towards the door.

"And Elias?" Bobby called after him. "It's okay to be happy. You're not gonna be less of an artist or a person by actually loving someone."

Elias was happy to see Jordan's car outside the shelter. Her car was the only one there. The shelter was placed out in the countryside so barking dogs wouldn't bother anybody. He stepped out of his car and leaned up against it. She came out shortly after, locking the place behind her. She had a look of irritation on her face when she walked towards him.

"What do you want?" She asked.  
"To talk," he answered.  
"I think we both said enough last night," she said.

She stopped by her car and looked at him. He stepped away from his car and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry. I judged you unfairly. I knew it was trash the second the words left my mouth. For so long I've been doing this. Pushing people away. I need to stop. I need a morality boost or some weird shit like that," he said.  
"Morality boost?" She chuckled.  
"For so long I've been this brutal beast. I didn't give a shit about anyone. I didn't give a fuck what people thought about me. You called me out on my bullshit last night," he said.

She smirked at him. A naughty smirk that he couldn't understand.

"Brutal beast?" She asked. "How far does that brutality go?"

He smirked too when he understood what she meant. He placed a hand behind her neck and yanked her close not too gently.

"As far as you want it to go," he said.  
"Bend me over the car and fuck me," she said.

With his hand still firmly planted on her neck, he moved her to the hood of the car. He moved his hands down her body and opened her jeans. He yanked her jeans and panties down to her knees and bent her over the hood. He slapped her ass once and she let out a loud moan which made him grin behind her.

"Stay like that, pretty face," he said.

He opened his own jeans and pushed them down to his knees along with his briefs. He slapped her ass once more and then gently caressed it.

"You got the perfect ass," another slap. "It looks really good when it changes color too."

A fourth slap and then he grabbed her hips and pushed into her. He squeezed her hips tight while he fucked her as hard as he could. Her moans were divine to listen to but they weren't enough. He needed to hear her cry out.

"Come on!" He slapped her ass again. "I wanna feel you cum."  
"Almost!" She panted.  
"I want it now!" Another slap. "I'll keep spanking you until you cum. I don't care if you can't sit down tomorrow."

For each slap he delivered to her ass, he felt her squeeze his dick and move closer towards the edge. Clearly she got turned on by this so he kept letting his hands rain down on her buttocks. She finally cried out, shaking like crazy as she came. He continued to fuck her for another minute until he reached his own end. He pulled out of her fast, pulled her up from the hood, spun her around and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against his lips.  
"You're forgiven," she said.  
"Come home with me," he said.  
"I need to go home first and change my clothes," she said.  
"Why? You're gonna be naked anyway," he smirked. "Pack a weekend bag then. Stay all weekend."  
"Okay," she said.  
"Really?" He asked surprised. "You're not just gonna ditch me, are you? I don't know where you live so I can't come find you."

She tapped his cheek and pecked his lips.

"Follow me home. You can help pack the bag," she said.  
"Yeah?" He grinned. "Great idea."


	5. Given up on everything

Elias woke up with a smile on his face next morning. He looked at the sleeping Jordan next to him in his bed. She was cute to look at when she was sleeping. He moved closer so he could wrap an arm around her.

After having fucked her on the hood of her car, he had followed her home. She lived in an apartment stuffed with pictures of animals. The only reason she didn't have any animals herself was because she wasn't allowed to in that place. That had made him throw out a comment about her visiting him more often so they could pretend to own the dogs together. In a way he felt like they did since she was in their lives before he was. Maybe one day she would move out of her apartment and into his house if he played his cards right. He wasn't sure if he was kidding himself with that fantasy, and he wasn't sure if he even had the balls to ask her how she felt about him.

After that they had gone home to him where they were greeted by the wagging tails of Osiris and Isis. They had taken the dogs for a long walk. He and Jordan had ended up walking hand in hand like a couple. It had felt good. It had been years since he had had an actual girlfriend. Not that Jordan was his girlfriend. He had just pretended she was in his head.

After that they had gone home and curled up on the couch while watching The Devil's Rejects. They had been sitting there, cuddling and smalltalking, getting to know bits and pieces about each other. When the movie was over, they had ended up fucking on the couch like horny teenagers.

Eventually they had ended in bed where they still were. He had worn her out with another round of brutal sex. Her face was beautiful right after cumming when she was spent and happy. And now he was waking up next to her. He had done that twice before but it felt different this time. She wouldn't be running off before breakfast. She would stay all weekend. He leaned in and pecked her nose first, followed by her lips.

"Hi," she said drowsily.  
"I love your voice in the morning. All sleepy and sexy," he said.  
"You just want your dick sucked," she grinned.  
"I wouldn't stop you if you were gonna do that," he grinned back. "But I'll settle with a kiss."

She moved her head forward to kiss him. She moved her leg up on his hip. He ran his hand down to grab her thigh and squeeze it. He growled lowly as he felt his dick wake up.

"I'm about to roll you over and fuck you," he said.  
"I don't see the problem in that," she said.  
"I'd rather fuck you in the shower. Making you extra dirty and then cleaning you up right after," he said.

She giggled and got out of bed. He watched the marks he had left on her ass the night before. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight. She walked out of the bedroom and he jumped out of bed to follow. He caught her in the living room, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck while they slowly moved towards the bathroom.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" He asked.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Some restaurant we both can agree on," he said.  
"That sounds like a date. That's not the deal with us," she said.

He spun her around so he could look at her.

"What if I want more?" He asked.  
"I'm staying the weekend. You're gonna get laid countless times," she said.  
"That's not what I meant," he said.

She didn't say anything but it was clear she was waiting for him to explain what he meant.

"I had given up on everything until I met you. I was just wasting away, waiting for someone to take me out of my misery, or just for something to happen. And it did. Because I found you," he said. "So what if I want more? What if I want you as my girlfriend?"

She smiled at him and pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him.

"Do you like Thai food?" She asked.  
"Love it," he grinned. "So we're going out?"  
"First public date. Not too late to run," she said.  
"Fuck that," he kissed her again. "I wanna take my girlfriend out for Thai food."

He spun her around and swatted her already sore ass. She squealed in a mixture of pain and excitement. She jumped forward and out in the bathroom, and he followed right after.

"Get in the shower," he crossed his arms. "Play with yourself while I watch but don't fucking cum. When I feel like you can cum, I'll come in there to finish the job myself."  
"Asshole," she smirked.  
"Likeable asshole," he smirked back. "And you fucking love it."


End file.
